theyinandtheyangfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Bajau
Overview Sophia is a Saudi Arabian girl who specialized in bombs, acid, plagues, and chemicals. She is known for her genetically selective bombs, which kills specific people in a 50 ft. radius. She is bilingual, and was adopted by a war general when she was 10, but ran away and joined the Special Ops Force. She briefly worked with Dr. Peters, but he physically and sexually assaulted her. She is Lesbian and has a huge crush on Shades. "No! I don't care! Treat every day like it is your last! I will never look back to the bad times I had with you! You will only live once, and you shouldn't spend it thinking about the past! Think forwards, not backwards!" Sophia to Dr. Peters, trying to calm him. She is also Lesbian, and has a huge crush on Shades, and tries to hook up with Shades and break her up with Cirrow. Sophia: Shades, what is your zodiac sign? Shades: Gemini. Why? Sophia: Oh, I am doing a compatibility test. F***! We are not compatible. Shades: What? How the hell does that work?! Sophia: Oh, you put in your zodiac sign and your love interest or partner. Shades: Oh, you're a Taurus. Oh, Cirrow and I are compatible! Yay. Early Life Sophia was born Alim Bishara in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, but was adopted by a Filipino ex-war general; General Bajau. She ran away due to her new family being too strict, and moved to America. She lived with a relative of the Bajau family, briefly worked with Dr. Peters at Area 51, and joined the SOFB when she was 11. She is the oldest member (not including Raven or Shades). She is still learning English and is being taught by Maris. She is mildly Schizophrenic. "Hey. So the president's offering that I'm Commander of a Special Ops Force, and we need members. You up?" "Sure! That would be amazing!" (Shades to Sophia in a phone call) Personality and Appearance Sophia is very kind and happy, but has a dark side: * Chipper and positive: The polar opposite of Raven, Sophia is always happy and positive * Generous: She is always offering Shades baked goods, which Shades always declines. * Intelligent: She has an IQ of 190, and is very smart. * Melodramatic: When upset, she does nothing except moping. * Stubborn: She will NEVER change her mind for anything, not even over the life of a loved one. * Rude: Sophia can occasionally be very rude, and is famous (not as much as Shades) for the middle finger. Sophia's casual attire includes traditional Muslim wear, including a hijab, and she wears all green, her favorite color. Her war attire includes her casual wear with steel armor underneath. Her sleepwear is a green nightgown. Sophia never goes to the beach, but when she does, she has a green one piece swimsuit. Epilogue Sophia was killed when she was 14 by a gunshot and an ongoing illness from the bombs she uses, therefore, she does not live to the epilogue. Shades grieved her death, and was openly upset about it, and her death was avenged. Trivia * She is mostly mechanical parts from bomb backfires. Her legs, arms, part of her torso, and the back of her neck are all artificial. Her artificial parts were created by Shades and are made of plastic and silicon. She believes that she is in debt to Shades for this, although Shades denies this and says "Sophia's not in debt to me, never has been, and never will be. We've always been friends." * Sophia has known Shades since they were 6. Their adoptive fathers were war generals and were good friends. * Her favorite foods include watermelon, grapes, and carrots. * She was vegan for a month until she was having a "meat withdrawal," according to Christa. * She was at first enemies with Raven, but they have learned to like each other.